Our Love Military
by Iris la Verius
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Let Me Be Your Princess!/Perjuangan Sakura menjadi pasukan militer terkuat, bertemu dengan seseorang, berjuang dengan sahabat. Apa lagi?/AU/SasuSaku!/RnR!/Multichapter!/DLDR!/Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Ujian

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Love Military** _belongs to_ **Aoki Kou**

_Inspired by_ : **07-Ghost** _by_ **Yuki Amemya** _and_ **Yukino Ichihara**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre _: **Romance **| **Supernatural** | **Friendship **

_Pairing _: **SasuSaku**

_Theme song_ : **Hitomi no Kotae** _by_ **Noria**

.

.

**Enjoy reading minna!**

.

.

"Sebagai generasi penerus blablabla…" Sakura memandang bosan pada Karin –ketua angkatannya, yang tengah memberi pidato dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Ia ingin secepatnya memulai ujian kali ini. Dua puluh menit waktu yang dihabiskan Karin untuk berpidato. Mereka lalu dibawa menuju ruang ujian, sebuah ruangan besar dengan ruang kaca di dalamnya.

Setelah sampai, mereka semua dibariskan. Satu persatu dari mereka dipanggil. Terkadang lingkar hijau Sakura menatap ngeri teman-temannya yang tengah bertarung dengan kriminal yang didatangkan pihak militer, mereka harus membunuhnya atau kita sendiri yang terbunuh. Sakura Millea Haruno –nama terakhir dari seluruh siswa yang akan diujiankan. Ia menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sakura menatap lawan di depannya dengan tenang. Sekalipun ia tak boleh menunjukkan emosi yang ia miliki –begitulah yang dikatakan Master Tsunade padanya semasa latihan. Tindakannya lebih lanjut menentukan kelulusannya dalam praktek _Zaiphon_ atau tidak. Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan tenang, ia melangkah ke kanan beberapa langkah. Begitu pula dengan lawannya –seorang kriminal dengan ukuran tubuh empat kali lebih besar dari Sakura, membawa sebatang kayu ditangannya. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?

Sakura mulai berlari mengelilingi lawannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di tangan kanannya sudah terbentuk sederet kalimat yang biasa disebut _Zaiphon_ itu. Pria bertubuh besar yang menjadi lawan Sakura, mengayunkan batang kayu yang ia bawa, yang tentu saja mampu dihindari Sakura dengan melompat, lalu bersalto di udara kemudian membentuk _Zaiphon_ di leher pria besar itu. Si pria itu meringis kesakitan tatkala sederet mantra Sakura terasa semakin menjerat lehernya. Ia terjatuh sembari memegangi lehernya yang terjerat. Sakura menatapnya datar, namun dalam hatinya ia sedikit takut –ya takut, ia belum pernah membunuh orang sebelumnya.

Sakura masih bertahan dengan _Zaiphon_-nya mengerat leher si pria besar tadi. Peserta lain hanya menatapnya tegang –antara takut dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya. Sakura lalu melepaskan _Zaiphon_-nya, menurutnya pria tadi bukanlah lawannya. Pria itu masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Sakura meregangkan tangannya yang agak pegal. Baru saja ia menunduk, ia sudah mendengar suara tebasan di hadapannya. Lingkar hijau Sakura membulat –tegang. Di depannya kini tersaji pemandangan menjijikkan, kepala pria yang ia lawan tadi terpisah beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. Berdiri di hadapan Sakura, seorang wanita berambut cokelat mendekati merah dengan bibir semerah darah, dengan sebuah pedang dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau terlalu lembek! Militer tidak membutuhkan orang-orang sepertimu." Mei Terumi –kepala staff militer cabang distrik Konoha itu menatap lingkar hijau Sakura tajam. Sakura hanya menelan ludah. Sakura akhirnya keluar dari ruang kaca tempatnya ujian tadi.

"Kau hebat Sakura, tercepat seangkatan kita! Kau menyelesaikannya lima menit tiga puluh dua detik, sayang, lebih lambat tiga puluh dua detik dari angkatan tahun lalu." Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

"Ugh…Ino, se-sesak!" Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf…" Ino merasa bersalah karenanya. Sakura lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"Tak apa Ino, ayo, sebaiknya kita menuju dorm. Aku lelah." Sakura lalu menarik sahabatnya itu menuju kamar mereka yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis pirang yang cantik itu.

Sakura berguling beberapa kali di atas kasurnya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia berguling ke kanan, tak bisa tidur. Berguling ke kiri, sama saja. Ia mengacak rambut pendeknya, mendesah frustasi, ia masih mengingat perkataan kepala staff tadi. Urgghh itu membuatnya gugup untuk esok hari.

"Tak bisa tidur, nona?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ya. Kau?"Sakura memandang langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Sama, aku gugup menanti hasil ujian kita. Dari seribu peserta, yang diloloskan hanya dua ratus orang setiap tahunnya. Aku ragu aku akan lolos." Ino mengutarakan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti lolos, Ino. Dan sebaiknya kita tidur secepatnya, atau kita bangun terlambat besok." Sakura berujar.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku harus yakin pada diriku sendiri. Ayo kita tidur." Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka malam itu.

.

.

**End this chapter**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. **Zaiphon [ ザイフォン / _Zaihuon_ ]** : _Kekuatan supernatural yang mengijinkan pemiliknya untuk mengubah sumber energi menjadi sebuah kekuatan._ [ source : **07-Ghost Wiki** ]

2. Sekuel dari '**Let Me Be Your Princess!**' tapi ini setelah ujian Sakura.

3. Kalau responnya baik, saya akan lanjutkan ^^ kalau kurang baik, tetep saya lanjutkan ^^ #geplaked

4. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Divisi

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Love Military** _belongs to_ **Aoki Kou**

_Inspired by_ : **07-Ghost** _by_ **Yuki Amemiya** _and_ **Yukino Ichihara**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre _: **Romance** | **Supernatural** | **Friendship**

_Pairing _: **SasuSaku**

_Theme song_ : **Hitomi no Kotae** _by_ **Noria**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings :**

Selalu baca catatan author setelah membaca cerita ini ^^ terima kasih ^^

.

.

Mereka semua berbaris dengan rapi dan disiplin. Namun, dibalik wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi mereka, terdapat kegelisahan tak berujung yang mengakibatkan bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan seiring dengan satu persatu nama yang keluar dari bibir tipis Mei Terumi. Wanita berdarah Jepang-Inggris itu tak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang tidak tertib, dan juga caranya menyebut nama kali ini begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Entah mereka dipanggil karena lolos atau gagal, tak ada yang tahu …

Ini adalah kloter ke empat. Setiap kloter yang dipanggil terdiri dari seratus orang. Kloter pertama, berisikan Suigetsu dan beberapa orang yang dikenal Sakura, dinyatakan lulus. Kloter kedua berisikan Karin dan kawan-kawannya, dinyatakan err gagal. Kloter ketiga, tidak ada orang yang dikenal Sakura, dinyatakan seperti sebelumnya, gagal. Dan kini ia berdiri tegang.

"Sakura Millea Haruno!" suara keras Mei Terumi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan gadis itu. Banyak bisik-bisik terdengar sepanjang jalan gadis bermarga Millea itu.

"Dia gagal ya?"

"Mungkin. Soalnya ia tak membunuh kriminal itu."

"Bla…bla…bla…" ocehan itu tak sekalipun Sakura pedulikan, toh itu tak menguntungkannya dalam kondisi saat ini sama sekali.

Kini Sakura berdiri bersama seratus orang lainnya. Di samping kanan Sakura adalah Ino. Gadis itu nampak sangat tegang dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Mei Terumi.

"Kalian … lulus. Kalian bisa pergi ke ruangan disana. Kalian akan dipandu oleh Omoi. _Congratulations_, anak-anak." Ino tak bisa membendung kebahagiannya, ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat lalu berteriak senang seperti anak lainnya. Anak-anak yang tersisa ada yang menangis, ada yang merenung bahkan ada yang berteriak kesal.

Sakura, Ino dan sembilan puluh delapan orang lainnya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari aula tadi. Mereka duduk sesuai dengan urutan panggilan mereka tadi. Sakura duduk paling belakang bersama Ino. Di depan sana sudah berdiri seorang pria dengan permen lollipop terselip di bibirnya. Pria berambut spike putih berkulit cokelat itu memulai penjelasan.

"_Congratulations_, atas kelulusan kalian. Selanjutnya kalian akan bekerja di kemiliteran. Kalian sudah tahu bukan, Divisi di kemiliteran dibagi menjadi empat. Divisi pertama, Airing Division. Bertugas untuk mengecek keadaan setiap distrik di kerajaan menggunakan _Airfly_, aku sendiri yang akan memandu kalian." Jelas Omoi agak malas, jujur saja kalau bukan Petinggi A yang memintanya langsung, maka hari ini mungkin ia tengah menikmati semilir angin di atap gedung.

"Kemudian Divisi kedua, Safety Division. Mengecek keadaan setiap distrik lewat jalur darat. Kalian akan dipandu oleh Karui. Di sini kalian juga akan mengecek keamanan sampai ke celah terkecil kota sekalipun." Omoi menunjuk seorang wanita bersurai merah yang kini tertawa sinis. Para lulusan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Divisi ketiga, Research Division. Membantu para ilmuwan melakukan penelitian. Kalian akan diterjunkan langsung ke lapangan. Kalian akan dipandu oleh Orochimaru." Omoi menunjuk seorang pria atau wanita (?) di sebelah kanannya. Orochimaru tersenyum setan. Ia lebih mengerikan dari Kamui.

"Divisi ke empat, yang terakhir. Adalah Black Ops Division. Divisi ini akan dipegang penuh oleh kepala staff Mei Terumi. Dan satu lagi, asrama atau kamar kalian akan pindah menuju gedung masing-masing Divisi. Selanjutnya aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan masuk dalam masing-masing Divisi." Omoi membuka tablet yang ia bawa. Ia lalu mengetik password untuk memasuki data di dalam sana.

Suasana hening menyelimuti selama Omoi mengutak-atik tabletnya. Ino dan Sakura pun begitu, jika mereka berbeda divisi maka mereka juga harus rela berpisah. Ino semakin meremas tangan Sakura. Sakura merasakan tangannya agak basah oleh keringat dingin Ino. Ia lalu mengelus punggung Ino.

"Tenanglah, Ino." Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sakura, mereka berdua lalu menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Divisi satu. Airing Division. Pertama … bla…bla…bla…" Omoi memulai penempatan lulusan dalam divisi.

"Divisi dua. Safety Division. Bla…bla…bla.." Sebagai pemandu divisi dua, Kamui membacakan penempatannya.

"Divisi tiga. Research Devision. Bla…bla…bla…" Orochimaru melanjutkan dengan suara kejamnya.

"Lalu untuk kalian yang tidak disebutkan namanya, kalian otomatis berada dalam Black Ops Division. Divisi satu, dua dan tiga, ikuti masing-masing pemandu kalian. Dan untuk divisi empat, tunggu kedatangan kepala staff, Mei Terumi." Omoi menambahkan.

Kini yang tersisa dalam ruangan itu hanyalah Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan tiga perempuan lainnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul.

"Sakura, kita satu divisi ! Kyaa!" Ino memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya meringis.

"Hai, kurasa kita belum berkenalan." Seorang gadis bercepol dua mengintrupsi kegiatan Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya kau benar, aku Temari Fea Sabaku." Seorang gadis bercepol empat memulai perkenalan.

"Aku Tenten Xiao." Gadis cepol dua tadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-aku Hinata Krat Hyuuga. Sa-salam kenal."

"Ino Vertrag Yamanaka, salam kenal."

"Sakura Millea Haruno, salam kenal semuanya.

"Hei kau, kenapa kau diam saja?" Ino bertanya pada seorang gadis berambut keunguan yang duduk sendirian tak jauh dari mereka berlima. Gadis itu menoleh, menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna ungu tua yang tajam.

"Aku Eve, Eve Maria Klein." Suaranya merdu dan indah, tapi seperti mengandung makna kelam di dalamnya. Kelima gadis itu saling memandang, lalu mendekati Eve.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" Eve berujar tajam.

"Hei kita nantinya akan satu kamar, satu asrama! Kau ini ketus sekali!" Ino nampak sedikit marah karena pertanyaan Eve.

"Eve, bukankah kita bisa berteman?" Suara Hinata yang lembut menggelitik setiap indra pendengar disana. Eve mendengus.

"Terserahlah .." tepat setelah Eve berujar, datanglah sosok Mei Terumi.

"Hoo…jadi kalian yang berada dalam pengawasanku?" Mata Mei memperhatikan satu persatu calon anak buahnya itu, lalu berhenti di Sakura. "Ayo ikut aku mengecek kamar baru kalian." Mei Terumi memimpin jalan. Ke enam gadis itu hanya mengekor dibelakang.

"Nah ini dia ruangan kalian. Kalian akan tidur dalam satu kamar. Kalian bisa mengambil barang-barang kalian di kamar lama kalian. Temui aku jam delapan malam nanti di gym. Terlambat satu detik saja, kalian push-up satu kali. Jumlah push-up akan dihitung sesuai detik keterlambatan kalian. Selamat menikmati hidup baru kalian." Mei Terumi mengantar mereka menuju sebuah kamar penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba, setelah itu Mei meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan cengo.

"Sebaiknya kita membersihkan ruangan ini terlebih dahulu." Temari memberi usul pada mereka yang hanya dibalas anggukan Eve dan sahutan 'Yeah!' oleh yang lain.

Ruangan itu besar, sangat besar malah. Tiga kali lebih besar dari kamar lama mereka. Ada enam tempat tidur berjejer. Dua buah kamar mandi, sebuah dapur, sebuah televisi hologram, dua buah AC dan tiga buah lemari. Di samping masing-masing tempat tidur terdapat sebuah laci kecil berisikan lampu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sebanyak tiga jam untuk membersihkan ruangan itu hingga ke lubang tikus.

Eve hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan lima teman sekamarnya yang tampak ngos-ngosan. Ia tampak biasa saja setelah membersihkan ruangan ini. Eve lalu duduk agak jauh dari mereka berlima.

"Eve, kau tampak tak lelah sama sekali. Tenagamu itu berapa banyak sih?" Tenten bertanya, Eve mendongak lalu berdiri. Ia mengangkat baju militernya sedikit, menampilkan sebuah tanda yang sangat mengejutkan kelima teman barunya itu –jika bisa disebut teman sih.

"I-itu …" Kelimanya nampak sangat kaget.

"…merk budak, dan kepemilikanku jatuh pada keluarga Uchiha." Eve lalu menurunkan kembali bajunya.

"U-Uchiha? Maksudmu keluarga Commander Sasuke Zehel Uchiha?" Sakura mempertegas pendengarannya. Eve menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu, Commander Sasuke'lah yang menolongku." Tambah Eve. Kelimanya saling memandang. Sakura merasakan ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil barang-barang kita, lalu kembali kemari dan mandi? Ini sudah jam empat sore." Ino menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut baju militer yang penuh keringat, ia benar-benar lengket.

Mereka berenam sudah menyelesaikan ritual sore mereka. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum pertemuan mereka dengan kepala Staff, Mei Terumi. Entah bagaimana, Hinata dan Eve nampak semakin dekat dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini walau mereka berdua nampak lebih sering diam daripada berbicara. Temari dan Tenten tampak sudah akrab, begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Kini saatnya membagi tempat tidur. Temari memilih tempat tidur paling timur, disebelahnya ada Tenten. Tempat tidur paling barat, ditempati oleh Eve dan disebelahnya ada Hinata. Tersisa dua lagi, Ino mengambil tempat di samping Tenten dan terakhir untuk Sakura, diapit oleh Hinata dan Ino. Mereka sudah memasukkan barang masing-masing ke dalam lemari. Ino dan Sakura berbagi lemari. Temari dan Tenten, dan begitu pula Hinata dan Eve.

Eve menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan membaca buku. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perbincangan teman sekamarnya. Temari, Tenten, dan Ino memperbincangkan para Commander super keren yang ada di Black Ops. Tak henti-hentinya Ino menjerit tatkala mengingat seorang Commander bernama Sai. Sejak pertama ia masuk, ia memang menyukai Commander tampan itu. Sakura mendengus mendengarnya, Ino pernah menegurnya karena dekat dengan seorang Commander, blush, wajah Sakura memerah mengingatnya. Hinata hanya mendengar dengan seksama. Eve bangkit dari kegiatan membacanya, ia lalu mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju militer. Sakura yang melihat Eve sudah bersiap, lalu memperhatikan jam dinding berwarna hijau yang tergantung di dekat jendela.

"Astaga, sudah jam delapan kurang dua puluh menit!" Sakura tersentak, ia buru-buru menepuk bahu teman-temannya. "Ayo kita bersiap, jangan sampai kita terlambat!" Mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka lalu mengambil baju militer mereka.

Mereka terburu, Sakura mengikat tali sepatunya sedikit asal. Ia lalu berlari melewati koridor-koridor asrama. Tanpa sengaja, Eve menginjak tali sepatu Sakura yang berakhir dengan jatuhnya gadis musim semi itu. Sakura meringis, Ino mendelik melihat Eve yang tak ada niat membantu sama sekali. Tersisa waktu sepuluh menit, jika mereka bergegas, mereka bisa sampai di Gyn tepat waktu.

"Pergilah dulu Ino, nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Sakura yang sedang menepuk sikunya yang lecet.

"Tidak Sakura, aku akan menungguimu!" balas Ini sedikit keras kepala.

"Pergilah Ino, aku tak ingin kau ikut terkena hukuman karena aku." Ino memandang Sakura, Tenten lalu menarik Ino.

"Ayo Ino, kita bis terlambat." Ujar Tenten, disertai anggukan oleh Temari dan Hinata. Eve hanya menatap Sakura datar.

Setelah kelima orang itu pergi, Sakura lalu membenahi tali sepatunya. Ini salahnya, ia tak mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar, jadi siapa saja bisa menginjaknya. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu mulai berlari menuju Gym. Tak apalah ia terlambat. Mei Terumi menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura terlambat dua menit sepuluh detik yang artinya ia harus push-up seratus tiga puluh kali.

"Cepat push-up seratus tiga puluh kali. Lakukan push-up sampai ke bawah!" Ujar Mei keras. Sakura mengangguk, lalu menyiapkan posisi untuk push-up. Sakura menghembuskan nafas lalu memulai push-up. Sebelum itu, Mei meletakkan pemberat berbentuk backpack seberat lima puluh kilogram. Sakura meringis.

"Satu … dua … tiga … empat …" Sakura melakukan push-up dengan semangat. Ino menatap Sakura prihatin. Ia lalu memandang Eve tajam, Eve mendengus lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Seratus dua puluh delapan … seratus dua puluh sembilan … seratus tiga puluh … fwahh!" Sakura ambruk, ia terengah setelah push-up seratus tiga puluh kali dengan beban di atas punggungnya.

"Lelah?" Mei menatap Sakura. Sakura menggeleng. "Baguslah … baik cepat kalian berbaris!" Sakura terbangun lalu ikut membentuk barisan. Mei memandang satu persatu dari mereka.

"Selain kalian berenam, masih ada lima orang lain dari kloter pertama. Selanjutnya untuk bertugas, kalian akan menjadi murid binaan organisasi Akatsuki, yang terdiri dari sebelas Commander. Masing-masing Commander akan memilih kalian. Pemilihan akan diadakan bulan depan, persiapkan diri kalian karena akan ada ujian lagi untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian sebelum kalian dipilih oleh para Commander. Kalian mengerti?" Mereka mengangguk kompak.

"Baiklah untuk sekarang, kita akan memulai sparing malam hari. Black Ops merupakan divisi dengan resiko kematian paling tinggi, menanggung misi paling berat, serta bayaran paling besar. Jika ada pemberontakan, maka Black Ops akan dikirim terlebih dahulu. Kalian mengerti?" Sekali lagi mereka mengangguk.

"Sparing pertama kalian akan ku latih untuk …"

**.**

**.**

**End this chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

1. Saya memunculkan seorang OC bernama Eve Maria Klein.

_Nama_ : **Eve Maria Klein**

_Ciri-ciri_ : **Rambut berwarna keunguan, tahu rambutnya Samui dari Tim Samui? Nah seperti itu tapi Eve memiliki kunciran mirip Itachi. Mata berwarna ungu gelap dengan kulit pucat. Eve memiliki goresan berbentuk 'X' kecil di pipi kirinya dan goresan vertikal memanjang di bahu kanannya.**

_Sifat_ : **Pendiam, careless, mengintimidasi.**

2. Pendaftaran OC dibuka! #teriak-teriak promosi , pendaftaran boleh lewat review atau PM! Fast respond PM!

3. Kira-kira Sakura dkk bakalan diapain ya sama Mei-sama?

4. Happy New Year all! And Happy Birthday Hinata-sama!

5. Kritik, saran, ide ataupun flame fast respond PM! Tumpahkan unek-unek kalian tentang fict ini. Saya senang mendengarnya ^^

6._ Airfly_ : cuman karangan saya, kalo ngelihat Hawkzile dari 07-Ghost nah gitu deh Airfly itu ^^

7. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

_Spesial thanks - unlogin_ :

1. **Kiki-chan** : Arigatou, Kiki-chan ^^


	3. Perasaan Iri Yang Muncul Ke Permukaan

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Love Military** _belongs to_ **Aoki Kou**

_Inspired by_ : **07-Ghost** _by_ **Yuki Amemiya** _and_ **Yukino Ichihara**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre _: **Romance** | **Supernatural** | **Friendship**

_Pairing _: **SasuSaku**

_Theme song_ : **Hitomi no Kotae** _by_ **Noria**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**Warnings :**

Ceritanya mulai ngaur dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi saya harap tetap bisa diterima XD

.

.

Pain dan sembilan Commander lainnya berjalan menyusuri koridor akademi. Beberapa staff yang kebetulan ada di sana, membungkuk hormat pada mereka. Setelah Pain dan Commander lain pergi, beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Apa pekerjaan mereka? Mereka hanya bersantai saja! Berbeda dengan kita yang bahkan harus membahayakan nyawa untuk perang."

"Ya, aku bahkan harus meninggalkan istriku atas permintaan kepala hanya karena mereka memintanya. Cih, memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan."

"…"

Tap…Tap…Tap…

"Hoahm… Tobi ngantuk…" Seseorang bertopeng pusaran berjalan melewati para staff yang sedang bergosip itu. Ia memegangi pedangnya sembari berlalu santai. Para staff saling menoleh.

"A-apa ia mendengarnya…?"

"S-semoga ti-tidak…" PUK… para staff yang berbisk tadi melongo melihat celana mereka melorot dan menampilkan dalaman atau bahasa kerennya 'kolor' mereka yang bergambar kelinci. Oh my, Commander Tobi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang super kaku. Latihan kemarin memang benar-benar seperti mematahkan setiap inci tulang dalam tubuhnya. Sakura lalu mengucek matanya pelan, jam lima pagi. Ia melirik sekitar. Hanya tempat tidur Eve yang kosong, itu pertanda gadis ungu dengan pandangan tajam itu pergi entah kemana. Sakura bangkit lalu merapihkan tempat tidurnya yang agak kusut. Sakura lalu mengingat-ingat latihan keras yang mereka jalani.

**|Flashback : 20.34 PM – Gym|**

"Untuk sparing malam ini, kalian akan ku latih untuk … berlari melewati sebuah lintasan. Sparing ini bertujuan untuk melatih penyeimbangan _Zaiphon_ kalian. Jika kalian mencapai titik keseimbangan sempurna, maka _Zaiphon_ yang kalian keluarkan sangat luar biasa." Jemari Mei dengan lincah bergerak-gerak, sesaat setelah itu datanglah tiga puluh boneka yang menyerupai mereka.

"Masing-masing dari kalian akan ditemani lima buah boneka. Kalian akan melintasi jalur ini." Mei membentuk lima buah lintasan dari _Zaiphon_-nya. Eve mencoba menginjak _Zaiphon_ itu dan tiba-tiba ia terpental, Eve meringis karenanya. Ino terkikik melihat kejatuhan Eve, ia seperti melihat Sakura yang terjatuh tadi.

"Oh aku lupa memberitahukannya. Jika kalian menginjak _Zaiphon_ ini maka kalian akan terpental." Mei tertawa renyah yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh para muridnya itu.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya berlari di atas lintasan tanpa terpental. Ia melebarkan matanya –mungkin cara ini agak aneh, tapi siapa tahu saja berhasil pikirnya. Sakura membentuk _Zaiphon_ menyilang mengelilingi dirinya. Mei melihat siswinya yang sedang berjalan mendekati lintasan yang dibuatnya. Sakura menapakkan kakinya di atas lintasan _Zaiphon_ itu –dan voila! Ia tidak terpental sama sekali!

"Kerja bagus, merah muda! Ternyata kau cepat sekali belajar." Ujar Mei dengan nada sedikit memuji. Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berdiri kembali.

Mei lalu melirik lima siswa lainnya, lalu meminta mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Eve melirik Sakura tajam –tatapan sinis yang begitu kentara bagi Sakura yang balas memandangnya. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan siapapun di akademi ini.

"Kau hebat, Saku!" Ino memuji sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Tak salah jika kau disebut jenius." Temari menambahkan, Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Berbeda dengan Eve yang hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Baik, bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Para boneka akan menemani kalian. Jadi selamat bersenang-senang! Latihan, mulai!" setelah teriakan lantang Mei, ke-enam gadis itu berlari menyusuri lintasan yang dibuat Mei.

Baru beberapa belas langkah Ino, kakinya sudah tersandung oleh para boneka yang sepertinya sengaja melakukannya. Ia tersungkur beberapa meter. Sakura yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menyingkir, namun dihalangi oleh boneka Mei yang menyerupai dirinya dan tatapan tajam dari Mei. Ia melompat –menghindari tackle dari boneka itu. Matanya melirik ke arah para boneka, sepertinya mereka diciptakan untuk menghalanginya. Sakura menunduk, sebuah tendangan dari boneka di belakangnya melayang dengan indah. Ia harus fokus, namun perhatiannya tetap terpaku pada Ino –yang kini berdiri kembali lalu kembali ke lintasan.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja, kelima gadis lain mengalami hal serupa. Hinata terjatuh beberapa kali akibat tackle, tendangan, maupun pukulan dari boneka-boneka yang mengikutinya. Selain itu, Tenten dan Temari juga mengalami hal yang sama. Hanya Sakura dan Eve yang sama sekali belum terjatuh sejak latihan dimulai. Pandangan sinis Eve sama sekali tak berubah. Ia tetap memandang Sakura tajam, ia sama sekali tak menyukai gadis merah jambu itu. Ia –ia tak suka jika ada yang melampui dirinya. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa Sakura Millea Haruno, si jenius di angkatan mereka. Namun ia tak tahu jika si jenius itu adalah gadis pendek yang kini satu divisi dengannya.

Sakura terus menghindari serangan-serangan dari para boneka. Latihan ini membutuhkan kosentrasi tinggi dan ia harus memenuhi itu. Sesekali konsentrasinya buyar akibat melihat teman-temannya terjatuh. Sakura berguling ke depan lalu berlari lagi, kini bukan hanya satu boneka yang menyerangnya –namun tiga boneka sekaligus!

Dua jam sudah latihan dilakukan, dari enam gadis itu hanya Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan bersih. Sementara kelima gadis yang lain, penuh debu dan luka. Termasuk Eve yang tadi terjatuh satu kali akibat terlalu memikirkan ketidak sukaannya pada Sakura. Kejatuhannya tadi menghasilkan luka lecet pada lutut dan sikunya. Ke enam anggota divisi Black Ops itu ngos-ngosan saking lelahnya, bayangkan jika kalian berlari di dalam gym yang empat kali lebih luas dari lapangan sepak bola dan dihalangi oleh boneka-boneka idiot menyerupai mereka!

"Baik, latihan malam ini kita sudahi saja. Dan ini masih belum apa-apa, datang lagi besok pada jam dan tempat yang sama. Selamat malam, ladies!" Mei Terumi melambai kecil pada enam gadis yang berdiri sambil meringis menahan luka. Sakura membentuk sederet _Zaiphon_ untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka sahabatnya.

_Zaiphon_ terbagi menjadi tiga kategori. Pertama untuk menyerang, _Zaiphon_ ini sangat umum dijumpai. Yang kedua penyembuhan, cukup banyak ditemui di kalangan Bishop di gereja dan para wanita. Yang terakhir adalah pengendalian entah itu pengendalian boneka bahkan pengendalian jiwa, kategori ini tergolong sangat langka dan hanya beberapa orang yang memilikinya –salah satunya adalah Mei Terumi. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura, ia memiliki dua jenis _Zaiphon_. Yaitu menyerang dan penyembuhan, sedikit banyak ia belajar dari Master Tsunade yang membimbingnya kala itu. Setelah menyembuhkan luka-luka yang dialami Ino dan kawan-kawan, kini Sakura beralih pada Eve yang duduk diam agak jauh dari mereka. Sakura lalu mendekati gadis itu.

"Mau ku bant-" Eve menepis kasar tangan Sakura yang berusaha menolongnya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu." Ujarnya dingin, Eve lalu bangkit dan pergi entah kemana. Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala memperhatikan kelakuan Eve pada kebaikan Sakura.

"Ayo Sakura, kita kembali ke kamar. Tulang punggungku rasanya ingin patah, thanks untuk pertolonganmu tadi." Sakura tersenyum lembut, lalu memapah sahabatnya itu.

"Thanks Sakura. Kau memang teman yang hebat." Temari dan Tenten berujar bersamaan, Hinata tersenyum menambahi.

"A-ayo ki-kita ke-kembali ke kamar, semuanya." Ujar Hinata. Mereka semua membalas dengan anggukan.

**|Infirmary|**

Eve meringis, ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya menuju ruang kesehatan. Lukanya sedikit banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Eve. Ia lalu mengambil alcohol, kapas, obat merah dan perban. Tsunade mencelupkan kapas-kapas kecil ke dalam alkohol, lalu ditepuk-ditepukkan sedikit di permukaan luka Eve. Setelah itu, Tsunade menetesinya dengan obat merah lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Sebelumnya Tsunade tentu saja memulihkan luka-luka lebam Eve dengan Zaiphon.

"Nah sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali. Lain kali jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Tsunade memberi nasihat yang hanya dibalas gerutuan. Mata cokelat keemasannya memandang kepergian Eve.

"Anak itu pasti memaksakan diri karena Sakura. Hmm, rasa iri memang senjata yang mematikan." Gumam Tsunade lalu menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

**|Kamar / Asrama Divisi Black Ops|**

"Latihan tadi seperti mematahkan tulang punggungku." Keluh Ino yang kini berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sebaiknya kita tidur, lihat mereka sudah tertidur sejak tadi." Sakura menunjuk ranjang-ranjang di samping mereka. Ino mengangguk lalu menarik selimut dan tidur, disusul oleh Sakura yang ikut memejamkan mata.

**|Flashback End|**

Sakura menyeka rambutnya yang basah. Mandi dipagi hari memang sangat baik untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikiran. Seusai mandi, ia melihat teman-teman baru serta sahabatnya masih asyik bergelung dalam selimut hangat mereka. Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia lalu mengambil apron –bersiap membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan mereka serta sesuatu untuk Commander Sasuke jika mereka bertemu.

"Ino, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi, oh ayolah Ino." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Lima menit lagi, Saku~. Aku masih ngantuk." Balas Ino yang kini berganti posisi menjadi telungkup.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia lalu memilih bangkit untuk membuka gorden jendelanya. Matanya membulat, itu Commander Sasuke. Sakura melihat Commander tampan itu tengah menyesap sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai Black Coffee kesukaannya. Ia buru-buru mengganti piyama-nya dengan seragam kemiliteran yang selalu ia kenakan. Setelah siap, ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berbalut sapu tangan besar berwarna biru tua dan melenggang menuju tempat dimana Commander tampan itu berada.

Eve membalikkan halaman demi halaman buku sastra yang dibacanya. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang kini sibuk menyesap secangkir minuman di sana. Mata ungunya kian menajam tatkala dilihatnya seseorang dengan warna rambut mencolok menghampiri sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. _Untuk apa si pinky itu mendatangi Commander Sasuke?_ Pikirnya penasaran. Eve lalu turun dari pohon besar tempatnya berteduh tadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa hubungan antara Haruno dan tuannya, dilihat dari keakraban Sakura pada tuannya itu. Tuan Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang mendekat jika ia orang asing, tapi kenapa ia malah diam saat Sakura mendekat? Muncul berbagai pertanyaan dalam benak Eve.

**.**

**.**

**End this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Sorry kalo update-nya kelamaan, Author lagi tertimpa banyak tugas dan masalah sekolah.

2. Belum lagi modem Author yang kehabisan kuota di saat yang tidak tepat.

3. Author memunculkan para Commander sekilas untuk tayangan depan, dan mungkin para Commander akan muncul secara penuh di chapter-chapter mendatang.

3. Thanks untuk semua supportnya ^^

4. Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya!

**Thanks to - Unlogin :**

1. **Key** : OC nya sudah diterima, arigatou sudah mendaftarkannya! Tapi tidak muncul sekarang juga loh, saya sudah menyiapkan timing untuknya XD

2. **Nadja Violyn** : arigatou sudah review ^^ sparing itu semacam latihan #kalo ga salah sih XD

3. **nantiloginnihACC** : arigatou sudah review ! untuk yang anda tanyakan tentang distrik dan segala tetek bengeknya akan saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter mendatang, tapi kalau mau tau lebih jelas, bisa PM ^^


	4. Masa Lalu

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Love Military** _belongs to_ **Airish la Verius  
**

_Inspired by_ : **07-Ghost** _by_ **Yuki Amemiya** _and_ **Yukino Ichihara**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre _: **Romance** | **Supernatural** | **Friendship**

_Pairing _: **SasuSaku**

_Theme song_ : **Hitomi no Kotae** _by_ **Noria**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**Warnings :**

Ceritanya mulai ngaur dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi saya harap tetap bisa diterima XD

Author mengupdatenya because Author baru saja mendapatkan salah satu volume komik 07-Ghost, item terakhir lagi #nangisbombay

okeh, just read n review!

.

.

* * *

_Mata ungu bulat nan tajam itu memandang sekeliling. Di mana ibunya? Di mana ayahnya? Kenapa ia sendirian? Dan lagi, kenapa tangannya terikat seperti ini? Berulang kali pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benak gadis kecil serba ungu itu. Ia takut, sangat takut dengan sekelilingnya. Belum lagi tatapan tajam serta layangan cambuk yang merayapi punggungnya. Ibu, tolong! Rintih pilunya dalam hati. Kejadian itu terus berulang, kali ini bukan hanya cambuk, namun goresan pisau ikut andil dalam siksa neraka itu. _

_Entah karena siksa yang terlalu menyakitkan atau memang jiwanya yang telah mati, tak sedikitpun ekspresi terlukis di bingkai cantik wajahnya tatkala cambuk itu berkali-kali menghinggapi tubuhnya. Gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu diam, walau hatinya menangis. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, hingga saat itu tiba. Saat dimana sebuah tangan besar nan kokoh terulur padanya. Rambut hitam itu bagai mahkota terindah yang pernah gadis kecil bernama Eve itu lihat. Senyum ramahnya serta matanya yang menyipit, memberi kesan hangat dalam lubuk hati Eve yang dingin membeku._

_"Siapa namamu, gadis manis?" Tanya seorang pemuda berpakaian formal layaknya bangsawan._

_"Na-namaku E-Eve, tu-tuan." Suara serak kekurangan air itu meluncur, walau agak ragu dicampur rasa takut, Eve memberanikan diri untuk berbicara._

_"Nama yang cantik persis seperti pemiliknya." Tambah pemuda itu. Tanpa bisa Eve cegah, wajahnya memanas ba' dibakar diatas perapian yang biasa Eve impikan._

_"Mulai saat ini, kau akan ikut bersama Tuan Uchiha." Suara berat nan kasar itu berdengung di telinga Eve. Eve memandang seseorang yang ditunjuk tuannya itu. Ia pemuda yang mengatainya cantik! Batin Eve riang. Perasaan senang membuncah dalam benaknya tatkala senyum tipis itu melayang padanya._

_"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu nama. Namamu, Eve Maria Klein."_

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah..." Desah nafas putus-putus itu milik Eve yang kini terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran.

Entah mengapa mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya seminggu ini. Mimpi dimana seseorang bernama Tuan Uchiha datang dan memberinya nama. Ia tak mampu mengingat bagaimana rupa tampan sosok penolongnya dulu. Setelah menolong Eve, pemuda yang tak Eve ketahui namanya itu menghilang. Eve kecil diasuh oleh seorang perempuan bernama Maria. Seorang perempuan berusia hampir kepala empat dengan sikap ramah dan lemah lembutnya. Tak lama berselang, muncul sosok pemuda yang telah Eve nantikan. Namun, senyum ramah penuh kasih sayang itu tergantikan seringai sinis arogan yang tak Eve kenal. Di mana pemuda itu? Batinnya risau.

**|Somewhere else ...|**

Itachi melirik Kisame malas. Pria berkulit aneh – biru, itu sibuk dengan ikan-ikan hias peliharaannya. Belum lagi ikan Hiu besar yang meliuk-liuk di aquarium raksasa Kisame. Itu benar-benar menambah rusaknya mood Itachi.

"Oh ayolah Tachi, mereka itu lucu bukan?" Kisame kini nampak bercanda ria dengan ikan-ikannya.

"Ya ya, sangat lucu." Suara malas tanpa gairah hidup itu menjadi jawaban.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" Tanya Kisame akhirnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Itachi. Mata setajam elang itu kini memperhatikan pemandangan di luar.

"Kau tidak akan sesensitif wanita PMS jika tidak ada masalah, Itachi." Kisame berujar yang dibalas deathglare khas putra sulung bangsawan Zehel Uchiha.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika _Ten Soul_ kembali bangkit?" Kisame terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkannya..." Gumam Kisame yang kini meremas saku jasnya pelan.

**|5th District - Suna|**

Naruto memandang gereja di distrik 5 Suna dengan pandangan takjub. Setelah ia dinyatakan err tidak lolos dalam ujian di akademi, ia memilih untuk memasuki gereja, menjadi bishop dan hidup bahagia. Itu jalan terakhirnya, selain ia tidak memiliki tempat lain dinamakan rumah, satu-satunya tempat hanyalah gereja. Untung saja, salah satu sahabat lamanya -Gaara, menjadi bishop di sana.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto." Suara berat khas laki-laki menyapanya.

"Ah, Gaara ! Lama tak jumpa! Kau semakin keren saja." Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini ruanganmu Naruto." Naruto mengangguk lalu memasuki ruangan berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Balas Naruto.

"Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, panggil salah satu sister di sini." Tambah Gaara lalu menutup pintu ruangan Naruto.

**|Academy - Noon|**

Sakura terengah, Mei Terumi tak memberinya istirahat sejenak sejak subuh tadi. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sebuah batang kayu sebagai sasak latihan mereka. Close combat. Salah satu dasar yang harus mereka pelajari jika menghadapi saat-saat sulit di medan perang. Diantara mereka berenam, hanya Hinata dan Eve yang masih tampak biasa-biasa saja. Walau begitu, bisa Sakura lihat hela putus-putus nafas Eve.

"Ujian akan diadakan minggu depan. Persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing." Setelah berujar demikian sosok Mei Terumi menghilang. Tenten menjatuhkan dirinya, disusul Temari dan Ino.

"Huah, tiga minggu berlatih bersama nenek lampir itu, tubuhku mulai terasa kebal walau masih terasa sakit sih." Keluh Tenten.

"Belum lagi melihatnya mendatangkan boneka-boneka sinting serupa kita." Tambah Temari.

"Untung saja kulitku tidak kasar karenanya. _It hurts like hell_." Gumam Ino meraba-raba kulit tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Su-sudahlah te-teman-teman." Senandung lembut Hinata membuat mereka terdiam.

"Hinata benar." Ujar Sakura malas sembari mengeringkan keringat dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Eve?" Temari melayangkan pandangan sekeliling.

"K-ku lihat ia ta-tadi pe-pergi se-seusai la-latihan." Hinata memainkan jemarinya.

Sasuke memandang hamparan langit biru. Ia baru saja sampai di distrik Konoha beberapa saat yang lalu setelah terjun ke medan perang di distrik 13, Taki. Tak terlalu sulit memang, tapi mereka terus mendatangkan bala bantuan yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menggunakan satu hal yang dirahasiakannya. Haah, ia menghela nafas untuk entah yang sudah keberapa kali. Dielusnya punggung tangan kanannya yang kini agak memerah setelah memaksakan 'itu' untuk keluar sejak sekian lama.

* * *

_Gadis kecil itu berlari, menjauhi kobaran api yang melalap tempat yang selama ini menjadi naungannya. Rambut mencolok merah mudanya berkibar tertiup angin, peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Debu menempel pun ia hiraukan, saat ini ia hanya ingin mencari kedua orang tuanya. Samar-samar bisa ia lihat dua sosok berbeda gender berdiri di hadapannya._

" …_. pergilah dari sini sayang, tempat ini tidak baik untukmu." Lembut melodi sang ibu._

"_Kami akan selalu menyayangimu nak, nah sekarang ikutlah bersama bibimu ya." Senyuman penuh cinta dari sang ayah membuatnya tentram. _

* * *

"Hah…hah…hah… itu tadi .. apa?" Sakura mencengkram rambutnya agak kuat. Mimpi apa itu barusan?

"Ngh, Saku, kau baik-baik saja?" Ino mengucek matanya, ia masih mengantuk. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada di sana. Pukul dua pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino, aku hanya haus. Tidurlah lagi." Ino mengangguk lalu kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sakura turun lalu mengambil segelas air, ini pertama kalinya ia bermimpi buruk.

Belum usai pikirannya dengan mimpi-mimpi masa lalunya, Eve kembali memikirkan perjumpaan Sakura dengan tuannya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara gadis mencolok merah jambu itu dengan Tuan Sasuke?

**-Flashback-**

_Sakura mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke. Ia lalu membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke._

"_Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke. Ini kubuatkan untukmu." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangguk._

"_Thanks." Balas Sasuke singkat._

"_Etto, kemana saja selama ini –ah maksudku kau jarang sekali terlihat –eh maaf." Sakura gelagapan, ia nampak seperti sedang mengintrogasi err pacarnya yang tertangkap basah selingkuh._

"_Aku ada misi, jadi agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke nampaknya tak keberatan._

"_Oh, I see." Gumam Sakura, "Arggh, aku kembali ke dorm dulu, Sasuke. Aku lupa kalau aku sedang memanggang roti!" kemudian Sakura ngacir kembali ke asramanya._

"_Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi disana?" suara berat Sasuke mengagetkan Eve._

"_Ma-maaf, Tuan Sasuke." Cicit Eve. Ia agak takut jika bertemu pandang dengan mata segelap malam itu._

"_Hn."_

**.**

**.**

**End this chapter**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Author's Notes :_**

1. Nah udah dibuka sedikit mengenai Eve!

2. Memori Sakura juga sudah dikuak sedikit, penasaran? Tetep pantengin fict ini!

3. Maaf jika ceritanya rada abal dan gajelas, tapi saya tetap semangat buatnya #smiling

4. Oh maaf juga jika terlambat update, namanya juga anak sekolah. Belum lagi saya dapte TO tiap sabtu #Curcol #tepar

5. See you next chapter! Oh iya sedikit promosi nih, saya sudah mempublish fict baru untuk Psycho-Pass #tebarbunga judulnya 'Senpai oh Senpai!'

_Special thanks - unlogin :_

1. **Key** : Woh, itu sudah diungkap sedikit XD

2. **Haneda Aoi** : Arigatou XD err untuk lebih panjang? Saya usahakan, tapi ga janji loh, kegantung sama otak saya yang suka mood'an kalo lagi nulis XD

3. **Karin Hinamori** : Arigatou #bighug penggemar juga? Kyaa senangnya, pantengin terus ya!


End file.
